Drift Compatible Killer
by cranky ol' fangirls
Summary: L hunts the feared Kira in a world full of literal monsters.


**Title:** **Drift Compatible Killer"  
****Date:** March 9, 2015  
**Author:** _Mistina_ of the Cranky Ol' Fangirls  
**Series:** Death Note (Pacific Rim AU)  
**Pairing(s):** L/Light

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Death Note. No Spoilers for Pacific Rim.  
**Length:** 601 words  
**Rating:**_G_

**Summary:** "_L hunts the feared Kira in a world full of literal monsters."  
_

* * *

**Prompt:** L and Light being drift compatible (lux-mea-lex tumblr)

* * *

Not long after the Kaiju appeared, wreaking havoc around the world, so did another destructive force: Kira._  
_

Unlike the Kaiju, who were not of this earth, Kira was human. This madman used the Kaiju as a symbol to gather followers and to mete out his perverse justice. He racked up a body count that rivaled that of the monsters he used to manipulate the minds of his fellow man.

L was the most highly sought investigator in the world at the time. With his high IQ and proportionally high solve rate, he was tasked to find the terrorist cult leader and to bring him/her to justice. L accepted readily and threw himself into the investigation. The case was endlessly frustrating. The more clues he uncovered, the more questions arose. He became engrossed to the point where nothing short of the end of the world could pull L away from the case.  
_  
He was drafted as a Jaeger pilot before he could solve the case._

He was assigned to Light Yagami, the son of the highly decorated Marshal Yagami. Light had been groomed all his life to become a great military officer. As of the first wave of Kaijus his education had shifted to specialize in piloting Jaegers. He was a favored candidate of the Jaeger program, what with all of his training and his high IQ, but they had difficulty finding him a co-pilot. The Jaeger program's recruitment team eventually came across L's file and concluded that he had a high probability of drift compatibility and should be tested.  
_  
L and Light passed the preliminary tests with flying colors._  
_**  
96.981% drift compatibility.**_

Once it was established that they were compatible, they were rushed into the program and personal space became a distant memory. They trained together, ate together, slept together… The marshal was so strict about their regimen that there were times that they felt _chained_ to one another.

L didn't mind much.

He could converse with Light, which was a rare feat for L. Light was capable of challenging L's intellect, which was a rare treat for him. Light somehow made the mundane mind almost understandable, explaining the foreign thought processes in terms L could nearly comprehend. It was the first time L felt some genuine understanding of the civilians he served.

_He quickly came to trust his co-pilot._  
_**  
He came to see him as a friend.**_

In the _rare_ moments he had to himself, L would continue the investigation he had been forced to drop. It was difficult considering how little time he had and how his access to related resources had drastically diminished. He was soon inclined to invite Light to help him, if he'd like.  
_  
He agreed._

Since including Light in his cold case L became increasingly uneasy. The frustrating clues were finally starting to come together, but as they did they started to reveal connections to _Light_. Nothing concrete, but enough for L's trust to wane. There was never any conclusive proof, but the more they investigated together, the more L _feared the worst_.

The first time they drift, L immediately chases the rabbit. For a split second he felt disbelief, because their drift compatibility was in the high 90s it was extremely improbable for either of them to chase the rabbit. The next split second he realized the rabbit he's chasing isn't born of his memories, but of his co-pilot's memories. Light's mind is filled with bloody secrets, more than enough to lure L in. Those secrets contained all of the answers L sought, confirmed all of his suspicions.  
_  
AngerSHAMEregretFaILurEdespairBETRAYALguiltGUILTGuIlTguilt…_  
**  
And L was lost.**

**THE END**

Death Note • _"Drift Compatible Killer"_ • L/Light


End file.
